


ethereal feelings

by BashPog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, and quackity too, dream was taken by george, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, fluff??, technoblade is also here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashPog/pseuds/BashPog
Summary: literally just a terrible re-write of an old bnha smut i had wrote in 2017?? yeah i still suck but it’s my first bit of writing since then !!!Clay and George school AU just a mess honestly i’m not expecting any one to read this it’s just here to remind me of my terrible, terrible writing :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	ethereal feelings

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this is horrible and probably makes absalutly no sense at all oopsie

it was Friday, more importantly 3rd period. the one lesson i wouldn't mind the teacher ditching us, the teacher in question is, of course, Mr Blade, Technoblade. He was so annoying. Being all smart and shit. the only good thing about that lesson is everyday, without fail i see Clay, twice actually. First when in line waiting to go inside of the classroom. He would smile at me thinking i don't notice, of course i do. His smile would make my whole day worth going through just for that. it would be the only thing i look forward too every Friday. Second time is when he comes into Mr Technoblade’s classroom asking for the same textbook every single time. He was in the year above me so i'm not exactly sure what they study in his class but i know that he only comes so he would see me play the same 4 keys on the keybord, the opening to one of my close friends songs, The internet ruined me. I thought it was stupid but he'd stare at me, probably thinking i was stupid too, but i like to think he thought i was cute.

This Friday in particular, i finally built up the courage to ask him if he wanted to hang out at lunch. so as usual i didn't pay attention to the shit spewing out of Mr Techno’s mouth but instead of thinking about what i'm going to do after school, my thoughts where bombarded with Clays mesmerising face, maybe a bit more than i'm willing too admit. the more i let my mind wonder, the more embarassing the situations i imagined up in my brain got.

i got bored waiting for lunch and made an excuse to go to the bathroom. with the amount of times i'v made excuses to leave to get out of this very confusing class, i wasn't surprised Mr Techno didn't let me go. but all i had to do was show him my medical pass, which i lied to get by the way, and he HAD to let me go, he had no choice, it was the school rules. I stood up and left the classroom and bumped into Clays wide chest. He was much taller than me i’m surprised i hadn’t seen him walking towards me until me face was smooshed into his upper half. I had forgotten that it was around this time he usually came to ask for a textbook, crap.

“oh, hi George!" he looked nervous but i knew that it was nothing compared to the nerves i were feeling right now.

"oh uh, hey..." i say back, sounding awkward.

"why are you out of class? are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

i was confused as to why he asked if i was okay in that tone, he noticed this and pointed to the medical card in my hand.

"oh! i was just bored so i used it to my profit" i laughed quietly.

"i guess they come in handy, huh?" he sounded like he was awkward but i knew he didn't want the convosation too end so i took it upon myself and took advantage of the situation. we fell silent for a few second until we both went too speak.

"hey, uh" we both said, simultaneously. it was almost scary how in sync we were. 

"oh, you go first haha..." he told me, sounding like he regretted speaking in the first place. i took a deep breath and spoke.

"so i was wondering, if you have plans with no one else already, if we could maybe, hang out during lunch? maybe play some minecraft if the school computers are free." i talked quick, but no too fast that he couldn't understand and id have to repeat myself.

"so you assume i have other people who want too talk with me? that's funny " he chuckled slighly, i couldn’t see the face that was bellow the mask, but from under the mask i could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke, i bet his smile is the most magical thing...

"yeah, i'd love too George.” he smiled, looking like he'd just been offered the one thing he's always wanted in the world which i thought was weird, why did he look so happy? it was only me after all.

i know he probably didn't feel like i did, but that damn voice of his filled me with a level of happiness that couldn't be achieved from anything else. him saying my name, it gave me butterflies, so much that it felt like the happiest person in the world. yes, just a mere smile from Clay could do that much too me.

we finished up our convosation, agreed too meet in Mr Technoblade’s classroom at lunch because he always forgets to lock it when he leaves and it would be a good opportunity to be alone for awhile. then we both left back to class. the conversation didn't seem all that long until i turned around and everyone was leaving class, talking with eachother. Mr Techno saw Clay walk away and knew that i'd been talking to him for the last 15 minutes of class. he didn't bother troubling me with it cause he knew i'd give some stupid answer like "you must be getting senile already, huh" or just simply pretend i didn’t hear him and walk away. 

my next class was science with Mr Quackity, i didn't mind it as much as i usually would, knowing that after this i'd get to be in the company of Clay. i didn't listen in that class and Mr Quackity just didn't care to put it simply. the lesson passed quickly, i grabbed my bag and rushed over to where i was meant to be meeting Clay. i turned the corner and was surprised too see him already waiting there on his phone. before walking up to him i took a deep breath and gave myself a second to clear my head of thoughts that could possibly put me in an embarrassing situation if Clay could somehow read minds. thats right, i came here to hang out, come on George get it together. Clay saw me first, well i did but i tried to act cool and pretend like i hadn’t, and he smirked a little. i walked over, acting confident, which i defiantly was not in this situation.

"hey, you look really good today!" i was surprised at this sudden compliment, he never really showed much emotion before. i was also wearing the same outfit i had been for the past 3 years at this school, my uniform was very unflattering.

"oh really? i didn't think i looked too good haha..."

"don't say that! you look incredibly charming!" he said with the biggest, cheesiest smile on his face, again which i couodnt see but i knew it was there. it was so cute. i didn't have the chance to say anything back because he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the classrom and locked the door. i was confused but went along with it anyways.

"George, you've been on my mind all day, i can't stop thinking about you."

the sudden faith i could hear in his voice made me forget about how nervous i was walking over here a few seconds ago. it was quite clear that he’d practiced this in the mirror for hours jidt for this simple confession last night. that must have been why he was a few minutes early to ask for the textbook, he was going to ask me then. I didn't think before lunging forward to kiss him, i accidentally fell too hard and landed on top of him. i was so embarrassed but he just took my face in his hands and kissed me, not stopping for air. i didn't mind the lack of oxygen, the only thing important in that moment was Clay and him alone. nothing else seemed to matter anymore. his tongue pushed its way through my teeth, not asking for entrance beforehand, i would have given it anyways. his tongue explored around my mouth gently for a few seconds before he pushed my tongue into his own mouth. 

he was now laying down, pushed against a wall, me on top of him. kissing him felt all so natural. like we'd done it so many times before.

**Author's Note:**

> i really can’t finish this i already cut more than half off of how long this used to be so sorry it’s kinda a cliff hanger?? but i’ll finish it soon i promise oh my goodness


End file.
